The night blooming flower
by burned-up-wings
Summary: Itatchi had just started anbu and had gone onto his first mission. but when he gets there will the mission matter anymore or will something else come along. pairing Itaxoc raited M for later chapters
1. the light hits the gloom

Chapter 1:

Beginning..the night blooming flower

Itatchi was excited it was his first day as an anbu black ops something he had worked very hard to accomplish regardless of the reasons why. Itatchi had always been quiet by nature but very efficient for the reactions. He was assigned to an important mission, to infiltrate orochimarus lair and uncover the source of his seemingly infinite jutsus. Irritating of corse, anbu was under the impression that orohimaru had crafted a bizarre means to constantly produce even more bizarre ninjutsu.'probably holding ninja hostage long enough to steal their secrets or even offering false power in exchange.'he sighed rolling his eyes knowing that was the probable situation at hand.

Making his way into the compound was easy enough itatchi was surprised at the appeared to be a massive jail system. 'as suspected captured ninja…' his train of thought was interrupted as he saw that it was also a laboratory of sorts. 'so hes experimenting on the inmates…truly depraved indeed.'

He looked cell to cell recalling the layout he had studied for a solid 2 weeks before the mission searching for that all so special one holding orochimarus secret weapon. He stopped at the end of the hall at the little steel smirked easily opening the locks on the door.' And now to deal with this 'weapon'.'

He opened the door slowly kunai ready in hand to only see scrolls lining the walls from the floor to the ceiling. 'here are the ninjutsu but wheres the source?' he wondered until he stood still frozen staring down.

At his feet was a small man looking almost identical to that of orochimaru but only naked. He was about to strike until he noticed the chain around his neck and those oh so glorious grey eyes.

Itatchi took a deep breath as he was able to see the finer details of the chained angel of sorts. His hair was long and black he dident bear the facial features of orochimaru infact the pale skin was the only similar facial feature. He was truly angelic in appearance. Now truth be told itatchi had never had a girlfriend. Infact as itatchi stood there he couldent help but stare at the other one much much more than he had stared at any woman…

and as itatchi stared he knew something wasent right as his mind began to drift elsewere...

he quickly caught himself raising his kunai to the chained boy.

"what is your name? speak now..."

the boy cocked his head at itatchi before a sweet smile crossed his face only causeing itatchi to stare even moreso

"Ummm... My name is Ushitora...or number 456729-3...are you here to kill me?"

his eyes pleaded with itatchi as to beg for his demise being a prisoner seemed like a fate worse than death but then again if you were trapped here under orochimarus power wouldent you beg for the end?

"I...I.."

was all itatchi could manage to say staring into thoose at this point was begginning to wonder why at this point two little voices chimmed in his head. one said softly'maybey your gay....' while the other one said even louder'no freekin way!'

itatchi whilst in a mental delema heared the other speak again softly as to not startle anyone.  
"are you here to steal masters jutsu?"

itatchim managed to come back to reality hearing that.

'Yes but im mailny here to discover what makes them...so point me in the right direction if you would."

ushitora sighed softly lifting his hand slowly before pointing at himself, turning away in shame.

"I make them for orochimaru..."

"make what???" itachi said hoping the boy had misunderstood him.

"I make all of his ninjutsu,genjutsu and tijutsu(sp??) all of the things left in this room are the things he are unable to perform."

"why would you make such an effort for ..." and before itatchi could finish he stopped seeing the pain clearly on ushitoras face.

"my mom sold me to him a long time ago...im his slave."


	2. quoth the raven

Chapter 2:

Many things were uncertain in itatchis mind but some were definite. He stood before the abandoned offspring of a sanin mad man. A child who bore the monsters appearance but the face of an angel. And he was slowly becoming more and more obsessed by the minuet.

ushitora stared up at itatchi cocking his head slightly."whats wrong?"

itatchi couldent find the words as ushitoras smile vanished into panic as he flustered around."you have to hide ita-chan!"

before itatchi could protest he too senced the presence of two shinobi approaching the nooded shifting from sight as a knock came at the door before it flew open. orochimaru and kabuto making an enterance approaching he now curled up boy.

"so tell me have you prepared a worthy jutsu for your master this time?or will you come up short once more?" kabuto sneered kicking the boy in the chest causing ushitora to collapse moreso in pain.

'so it was true ushitora was indeed a slave to orochimaru. a majorly abused slave.' itatchi concluded as ushitora was harrased by kabuto.

ushitora coughed up some blood from the flurry of attacks."I have something sir...." he said in a hushed tone. the raven haired boy crawled over to the large shelf moving the scrolls around pulling out the new creation.

kabuto smirked immediatly snatching it from the boy and gingerly handing it to orochimaru with a bow.

orochimaru smiled happily as he opened his new jutsu and immediatly his grin dissapeared changing into a scowl. he growled throwing the scroll back at ushitora."how many times must i tell you! I do not posess any ocular jutsu!"

"I..Im sorry master I cant controll what comes out it just does.."

ushitora pleaded as orochimaru proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR MASTER! you worthless piece of trash!!!!" the taunts went on like that durring the onslaught of attacks to ushitoras evidently fragile frame."you filth! how dare you!!! i am the only thing you have in this world youre whore mother dident even want a piece of trash like you and as a good master i allowed you to live youre miserable life only as you serve me. I could have you serve me in other ways if you desire..." orochimaru stated bluntly with a twisted smile. ushitoras face turned red as he scurried into his corner."Ill make you a good jutsu i promise master..I promise.'he said whimpering fearing for his saftey at this point. he knew that orochimaru took librities with the inmates as he saw fit. orochimarus smile returned as he sashayed back towards the door.

"you have 1 month to make me an exceptional jutsu unlike any other or else ill treat you as your mother intended for you...farewell."

and with that he left the room.

itatchi waited a few minuets making sure his presence wouldent be known.

he couldent help but stare at the comprimised boy huddeled in the conrer covering his face in fear and shame, his eyes wondering to the scroll layed out on the floor. it contained a jutsu for a sharingan user.' so thats why orochimaru couldent do one with the sharingan can.'

ushitora crawled to his feet begging, pleading."please make it end...please ita-chan kill me." his body shaked uncontrollably tears streaming from his delicate face.

this was sickening to itatchi, not only was ushitora abused and exploited but sexually harassed by his made him want to vomit violently just thinking of it. itatchi sighed recalling his overall mission.' to locate and destroy the weapon' perhaps i should do it he thought silently moving closer to the boy ready to kill him. ushitora stoped taking a deep breath and closing his eyes with a sad smile, lifting his head for began to make the approach ready for the kill unable to do so, causing the smaller boy to collapse into tears in his arms.


End file.
